EL LÍMITE
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Séptimo año, Rose al fin ha aclarado sus ideas sobre lo que de verdad siente por Scorpius, quien todos saben está loco por ella. Por fin, tras una larga espera, Rose se declarará, pero... bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera. Sobre todo si ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.


**¡YOOOHOOOOO!**

 **HABLA DOMTHEKILLER, EN VIVO Y EN TEXTO. AQUÍ MOLESTANDO CON UN NUEVO FIC, QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ HACE UNAS SEMANAS A DECIR VERDAD. ES DE ESAS HISTORIAS QUE SE VIENEN A TU MENTE AL VER UNA PÁGINA EN BLANCO Y QUE DEBES COMPARTIR.**

 **EN FIN, OFREZCO DISCULPAS POR NO CONTINUAR CON EL FIC _"LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS"_ (PARA AQUELLOS QUE LO LEAN), PERO EN SERIO SIGO PUFFF, BLOQUEADA, BLOQUEADÍSIMA, NO PASO DE LAS TRES HOJAS A PESAR DE QUE SÍ TENGA IDEA DE LO QUE SUCEDERÁ. PERO LO IMPORTANTE AHORA ES ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE MUCHO, MUCHÍSIMO O UN POQUITÍN O:D**

 **ES SOBRE ROSE Y SU RELACIÓN CON SCORPIUS, DESPUÉS DE _"EL LEGADO MALDITO"._ YA SABEN, CREO QUE SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ESE LIBRO, ME ENCANTÓ **

**EN FIN, OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN QUERIDOS.**

* * *

 **EL LÍMITE**

De alguna forma, buena o mala, siempre sintió algo por él.

Ya no lo repudiaba, ya no le fastidiaba. Pues él era gracioso, muy tierno y cada vez más extraordinariamente guapo.

Pero no quería seguir siendo sólo su amiga. Y era bien sabido por todos que él siempre había buscado más que una amistad con ella.

Se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo mientras recorría los vagones del tren para encontrarlo. Qué más daba. Al pensar en él no podía evitar sonreír. Hacía poco había llegado a la conclusión de que reprimir lo que sentía por él no tenía sentido. Porque le gustaba. Definitivamente le gustaba.

En uno de los compartimentos se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su primo, al que saludó con más entusiasmo de lo normal. Sin embargo el chico entornó los ojos y a ella le pareció que hacía un ademán de levantarse del asiento, pero ella continuó su camino pensando en lo extraño que resultaba no ver a los inseparables amigos juntos.

Un compartimento tenía las cortinas cerradas y la puerta entreabierta. Entonces escuchó una risa familiar. Estaba por entrar cuando el tren dio una sacudida, y la puerta se abrió, revelando al dueño de la risa y a alguien más.

Lo que sintió fue un doloroso nudo en la garganta, y un sentimiento como de asfixia.

Jamás imaginó verlo de esa forma, o por lo menos no con alguien que no fuese ella. El cabello platino le caía desordenado sobre el rostro, sus manos posadas delicadamente sobre la cintura de ella, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, complementando perfectamente la expresión de deleite en su rostro.

Entonces esos ojos se abrieron despacio, para luego ser dos grandes orbes grises que la miraban atónitos. La chica volvió el rostro hacia lo que él veía, y su expresión no fue muy diferente a la de él. Su hermoso rostro estaba ruborizado, arregló su cabello color miel y murmuró algo para el chico, el cual asintió.

Polly Chapman posó sus ojos azules sobre ella, disculpándose con la mirada, antes de irse.

Él no esperó más y la condujo hacia el interior del compartimento. Ella sólo sentía las lágrimas corriendo sobre su rostro, sin cesar.

-¿Por qué viniste?- masculló Scorpius, cubriendo su pálido rostro. Las palabras se le atoraban-. Yo no… yo iba a… quería decirte…

-¿Ella es tu novia?- murmuró. Scorpius no contestó, sólo tiraba de su cabello-. ¿Ella es tu novia?- insistió.

-No oficialmente- respondió él en voz tan baja que apenas lo escuchó.

Asintió. Secó su rostro y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir. Pero la mano de Scorpius tomó su brazo y la hizo volverse para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué viniste?- repitió él. Y ella simplemente comenzó a hablar, casi sin pensar.

-Porque no esperaba verte besuqueándote con alguien- espetó-. No esperaba que lo hicieras. Mucho menos con ella.

-¿Ella?

-Claro, tiene una cara bonita y ya ni siquiera recuerdas todas las veces que te fastidió.

-De la misma forma en que lo hacías tú- replicó Scorpius, que parecía que tampoco podía contenerse más-. No. No lo niegues. Fuiste la primera que me rechazó sin siquiera haber puesto pie en el colegio aún. ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?

-No he venido a que me sermonees.

-¿Entonces para qué viniste Rose?- él alzó la voz-. Contesta- ella se limitó a verlo a los ojos. La mirada gris era penetrante. Bajó la vista hacia los labios finos que hacía unos minutos estaban besando a Polly. Esos labios con los que había fantaseado más de una vez. Sintió la mano de Scorpius apretar su brazo-. Contesta.

Como respuesta, Rose se alzó de puntas para alcanzar con sus labios los de Scorpius. La mano de Scorpius se aflojó. Y si alguna vez el chico se hubiese desmayado porque Rose lo besara, no lo parecía en ese momento, pues ni siquiera le correspondió.

Rose sentía sus mejillas encendidas, y las lágrimas cayendo con rapidez.

-Creí que te gustaba- dijo ella.

-Así era- dijo él con tono de culpa.

-Vine… vine porque creí que te gustaba- se lamentó Rose. Scorpius soltó su brazo. Su rostro era casi inexpresivo-. Creí que te gustaba- sollozó.

Y con la misma inexpresividad de su rostro, Scorpius habló con frialdad.

-Hay un límite para todo, Rose. Yo tengo el mío. Mi paciencia lo tuvo, mi amor lo tuvo.

Esa vez, Rose sintió su corazón hacerse trizas.

-Soporté tu rechazo, tus ofensas, por mucho tiempo- continuó Scorpius-. Lo hice porque me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi, y porque sabía que de alguna forma lograría simpatizarte. Soporté verte coquetear con otros chicos, ver cómo tú tenías novios mientras yo seguía esperando y no me rendí. Pero me cansé de esperar a alguien a quien ni siquiera sabía con certeza todo el tiempo si le agradaba en verdad o no mucho. No me rendí Rose, sólo me cansé. Y fue cuando descubrí que aferrarme a una sola persona hizo que me cegara, porque había muchas más que también estaban esperando, por mí. Y Polly era una de ellas- suspiró-. En verdad lo siento Rose. Pero ya no me gustas.

Y de verdad lo lamentaba, sus afligidos ojos lo delataban. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Albus no se demoró en aparecer.

-¿Debí decírtelo?- preguntó, mirándola con tristeza.

Rose negó.

-Vete, por favor- pidió la chica. Y Albus, aunque ligeramente titubeante, la obedeció.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el piso. Su mirada estaba perdida.

De alguna forma, buena o mala, siempre sintió algo por él. Si algo era verdad, era que nunca le fue indiferente. Si así fuese, no sentiría tanto dolor.

* * *

 **¡TA DAAAA!**

 **ESO ES TODO POR AHORA GENTE BONITA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

 **UN PEQUEÑO ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA USTEDES.**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO PERSONAS XOXOXOXO**

 **pd: más disculpas por el retraso con ya saben cuál historia, disculpas tengo demasiadas para repartir.**

 **pd2: no me odien tanto.**


End file.
